Hetalia Friends Fun Time
by xxblood-splattersxx
Summary: rated T for later language. I do not own Hetalia. Hi. suck at summaries, so sorry if it sucks. Kamiko, a girl with multiple personalities that aren't afraid to show, is now under Russia as a mini country-in-training. Will this game loving girl find new friends, or only scare them off with her odd nature? Or will she be able to find love?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the meeting room where I will be paired up with a country. All of the countries bosses agreed it would be best for each country to get a country-in-the-the-making to train. They had the smaller (not) countries come together, and we had to meet up today to get our country. I sat in the far-corner, away from everybody else, my pale blue hair covering most of my face. There was a lot of people, and I tend to repel almost everything living. a few people came within a five-foot radius and jumped as soon as they felt my aura. I sighed and flipped the hair out of my eyes to reveal a dull grey color. My emotions were playing through my face: annoyance, disgust, impatience and anger. It was annoying at how long everything was taking and I was disgusted by many of the people here. My anger was for this little 12 year old boy that seemed to not want to leave my side. This boy was clearly latino, and trailed off a lot in throught, before saying something completely random and hugging my side again. I, being the person I am, pushed him away several times before deciding to punch him in the face. He seemed to stay away after that. I sat in my little corner, with all the other people avoiding me as I sat and played on my DSi, which I had pulled out of nowhere. The doors flew open, only to behold, a crying Italian man clinging on to a german man screaming about pasta and wine. The german pushed off the italian before standing in the center of the room.

"You have all been chosen to be one of out countries apprentices. You will be allowed to pick your country after a few minutes of talking and mingling. Please try to talk to most of us before making your choice."

The countries entered the room. A blonde frenchmen was about talking to all of the women, making them swoon. A blonde american dude was stuffing his face with burgers and shakes and talking all at once, with chewed food flying everywhere. ANOTHER blonde guy, that looked british, was being socially akward and scaring away all of his potential apprentices. There was another blonde man standing with a gun in the center of the room talking to a guy with knife holder all along his belt. I sat there, in my corner, observing and playing my game. Ther was a girl in the opposite corner from me drawing on her arm and dozing off. With a cat on her head, talking to a brown-haired man buried in cats. I wasn't paying attention when a man with silver hair and a scarf walked up.

"You are looking for a country, da?"

I nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Kamiko."

"I am Russia! But you can call me Ivan, da?"

"Nice"

I went back to playing my game and he sat and watched. Five minutes later The german dude called us all in a line and we were to say which country we would like.

"Greece."

"AMERICA, DUDE!"

"Japan."

"uh-uh-uh...Canada..."

"Sweden."

"Norway"

It was my turn and I hadn't really talked to anyone but Russia, so I knew what I had to do.

"...*sigh* Russia."

The rest of the meeting went on as planned and we were to get to know our country. It's been one hell of a day.


	2. Hetalia Friends Fun Time 2

Russia and I had agreed to meet at his place the next morning so I could unpack and get a tour of his house. We were supposed to live with our countries for some reason. We would have breakfast once I got there. I made my way through the blizzard up to his wrap-around porch. His house was a normal three-story house, with very few windows, and a lot of rooms. Almost immediatly after I knocked on his door did a boy, looking around 14 or 15, opened it.

"H-hello miss! Please come in! Russia was expecting you! Sorry it's kinda cold this time of year. Well, really, it's this cold all year, but... uh... hehe... come this way! I'm Latvia... one of the three servants!"

I just nodded. He seemed to be a bit distured by my cold attitude. He started to say some more stuff while leading me somewhere but instead of listening, I got my game out and continued from my saving point. I was just about to defeat a boss when Latvia squealed and jumped behind me, making me lose AND drop my DSi. I turned very slowly, glaring down at the small boy. My glare intesified when I saw the game popped out.

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAVE!"

I curled up in a little ball in the corner muttering to myself and drawing tiny circles on the floor with my finger.

"LATVIAAA! What did you do to our guest?"

"U-U-U-hh I scared her, I think, and she dropped her game. I saw a mouse and jumped behind her, which is how she got scared, I think... I'm sorry Estonia! what do we do? I broke her! Russia will be so mad!"

The guy who entered the room picked up my game and put the game back into the slot.

"We give her her game back..."

He walked over to me. I was still muttering to myself.

"What should we do to him? Maybe lock him outside in the harsh cold? No, Kamiko, that's too cruel. Hn... We could go get the electric chair from our old aparment..."

Estonia looked scared as he put the game down and slowly eged it to me with a stick he found in the fireplace. I snatched it up and started playing again. Once I defeated the boss I jumped up and was smiling.

"Oh! Hi! What's your name? I'm Kamiko!"

"Uh...I'm Estonia..."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Uh... yeah. Please follow Latvia to the dining hall... Russia is waiting..."

I sluted and skipped after Latvia who seemed to be creeped out by my mad mood swings. When we got to the dining hall, Latvia saw Russia and explained the entire scene to him. Russia just laughed and nodded.

"HI RUSSIA!"

"Hi Kamiko! You are ready to eat, Da?"

"Yessir! starving!"

A man with longish brown hair entered the room, placing trays of pastries and drinks in front of us. Well, Russia had a bottle of vodka, so I guess that counted...

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Oh! Uh, hi, my name's Lithuania...if you want, you can call me Toris..."

"Lithuania huh? Cool name."

"Uh, thanks..."

He left. My happy mood seemed to diminish as I was eating the sweets, turning into a sugar monster, eating anything in my sight with more than 12 grams of sugar.

"You like sugar, da?

"Yesh. Vewy uch. At is our avorite ood?"

"What?"

I swallowed everything in my mouth.

"Yes. Very much. What is your favorite food?"

"Oh! Haha! My favorite food is vodka! You drink vodka, da?"

"No, I'm underage..."

"How old are you?"

"20.."

"Close enough!"

He handed me his vodka bottle and I looked at it funny before taking a swig.

"Hahahahahahaha."

"What are you laughing at, da?"

"Hahahahaha! IMMA FIRIN MY LAZAR!"

He took the bottle away from me, and handed me a glass of water.

"I think that you get drunk easy, da?"

"heheheheh...da..."

"Okay..."

I sobered up unusually fast.

"What country are you from, Kamiko?"

"Oh! I'm german, american, russian, italian, swedish, and albino!"

"Uh... albino isn't a country..."

"Oh... oh well!"

We carried on with the convorstion while he was giving me the tour. His room was on the top floor along with his study and a library, suprisingly, the house was bigger than it looks. The first floor was the kitchen, dining room, living room, and a bath room. The middle floor was my room, Latvia's room, Lithuania's room, and Estonia's room. My room had it's own bath room, and there was another bathroom down the hall, which the boys shared, and a guest room.

"Big house."

"Hahaha. You have a small house where you live?"

"Ja."

My german side comes out every once in a while and I get a weird accent. It comes along with my multiple personalities, and mood swings.

"We have a meeting tomarrow, da? Get up early so you can get ready! Wouldn't want to be late for our first meeting, da?"

"Yeah, okay, see you tomarrow. G'night.

"Night. Sweet dreams."

He gave me a childish smile and seemed to melt into the shadows. I sighed and entered my room. It had plain white walls and a cold, hard-wood floor. I had a small dresser, which I had unpacked my clothes and stuff earlier into, and the bathroom was on the far right side of the room. I realized there was another door on the other side on my room, that I decided to explore. I opened the door.

"K-K-K-K-Kamiko!"

There was Latvia, sitting on his bed. The door to my room led to his room, and there was a door on the other side of the room which I assumed led to the other guys's rooms.

"Hi Latvia."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I opened the door in my room and found myself here. Sorry for intruding. I was curious. Remind me to lock the door everynight."

"O-oh... uh... okay?"

"Oh! By the way, Latvia,"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Hi."

I ran back into my room and shut the door and locked it. I locked my other door too.

"Such a weird boy..."

At those words I changed into my pajamas and stayed up the whole night playing monopoly with my mulitple personalities.

"I WANNA BE THE SHOE! BUT I WANNA BE THE SHOE! Calm down, Kamiko! You can both be the shoe! Like, I wanna be the Purse, cuz it's like, fab-u-lous! Shut up kamiko, you're annoying!"

It went on like that for the whole night, keeping up Latvia.


	3. Hetalia Friends Fun Time 3

That morning around 5 o'clock I stood up and got dressed for the meeting. My usual clothes, black and red striped shirt and white skinny jeans, along with black laced-up boots that go to just above my knee, were no different from any other day. My baby-blue hair in my face as always. My hair has long-ish bangs and the rest is rather short. I walked down the stairs to see Latvia cleaning the banister looking tired.

"Hey. Lavita right?"

"Uh, no, it's uh, Latvia."

"Ah. Nice to see you again. You look tired. Did I keep you up?"

"OH! Ah no, uh, you didn't! Uh, don't worry about it! I'm fine, really!" My 'girly' personality came out, seeing him all flustered and beet-red.

"AWW! YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE! I'm sowwy I kept you up, but you don't need to lie about it!"

I was hugging him really tight when Lithuania came around the corner and saw me strangling his friend. He dead-panned at the 'HELP ME' look he was getting from Latvia. Estonia came around and dead-panned also.

"Uh, (wheeze) K-k-amiko (wheeze) I uh, can't (wheeze) breathe."

"Oh! Sorry Latvia! Anywho, when's breakfast?" I said as I put him down and dusted off his shoulders.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Anything specific you would like?"

"Yeah. Give me a pound of sugar and pastries. Uh, ew, no, talk about calories. No! I want a pound of sugar and pastries! EW! I'm giong to be fat because of you! You know what, Kamiko, shut up." Latvia and Lithuania were staring and Estonia decided to just get me the sugar and pastries. I went back to my room and got my game. I had put a cig. in my mouth and lit it as I was turning on my console. I walked down stairs and sat in the dining room.

"Um, uh, Kamiko, Miss, um I don't think you should smoke in here, uh it might set off the smoke alarms..."

"Fuck off. OH MY GOD LAVITA I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Um, it's uh Latvia."

"Oh. Okay."

I ignored him and went back to smoking and gaming. After 'breakfast' with Russia he lead me to a limo waiting to bring us to the meeting. Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia were riding in a different car. When we arrived we were dead last because I couldn't find one of my favorite games. Russia didn't seem mad at all so I just went along with it. We enetered the meeting and saw nothing but arguing. Russia lead me to our spot and he just sat and smiled like a little kid. Estonia sat in his seat and pushed up his glasses every few seconds. Latvia sat shaking in his seat looking nervous as hell, and lithuania seemed as if he were being bullied by a blonde nation wearing a pink vest of sorts. I stood between him and lithuania, hoping to stop the harassment.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T BULLY LITHUANIA LIKE THAT!"

"Who says I'm bullying him? I'm just, like, saying hi."

"Then say hi nicer!"

I then walked away with quite a few eyes following after. I sat back in my seat and the cig dangling from my lip ripped away from me. I glared at the person responsible, it being a girl with really long flowy blonde hair with a bunch of flower pins. She threw the cigarette on the ground and smothered it. I never looked away from here eyes while I talked.

"Why did you do that? Idon't even know you, so why-"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID." I just glared harder and started to talk to myself.

"So Kamiko. What do I do this time? I haven't pushed anyone down a well for a while. No no, too nice. Hmm... maybe the clown room? Or the knife practice room... I do need a new dummy for practicing..." I smirked, still glaring.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you're crazy!"

"YOU. ARE CALLING ME. CRAZY? YOUR THE ONE WHO CAME UP TO ME FOR NO REASON AND RIPPED THE GIGARETTE OUT OF MY MOUTH YOU BITCH. YOU DESERVE TO DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU RETARDED? THAT WAS MY LAST CIGARETTE! FUCKING HELL! YOU BITCH! GO DIE IN A HOLE! I HOPE THAT YOU GO TO COLORADO AND FALL OF A CLIFF INTO AN OCEAN OF SHARKS AND GET RAPED BY A UNICORN AND HAVE A WHINY MOTHER FUCKING BRAT OF A HORSE SON THAT LOOKS JUST. LIKE. YOU!" I finished my rant and narrowed my eyes at her as she was shaking in her little cowboy boots. A woman with brown wavy hair with a flower in it came over and lead her away all the while staring wide eyed at me, like the rest of the room. After the girl was out of my sight I took a peice of pocky out and put it in my mouth as I went back to playing my game. A guy with longish brown hair and 'surfer' like clothes came up to me.

"Wooaah. Dude! That was harsh!"

"Screw off." He seemed to get the point and walked off. Next person was a girl with a cat hat and a cat on her shoulders.

"Hey. That girl deserved it. She tripped over my cat and decided to start pulling on his ears."

"Uh, yeah. Hey, My name is Kamiko. You?"

"I'm-"

"GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS! The meeting will end shortly!"

She just looked at me and looked away.

"Catch you later." I nodded and she left to go sit by a sleeping man with brown hair. The mean girl was still shaking and sat down next to the brown haired lady. There wasn't much else to say. Russia was quiet and creepy the whole meeting unless The german guy, whom had introduced himself as Germany, (go figure) asked him a question on how we were going. Turns out only a few of the countries got a mini country, which is Germany, Italy, America, England, Hungary, Japan, Greece, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and a few others. After the meeting we got home and I just went back to my room and drank a bunch of juice boxes while playing on my Xbox and computer, which had come out of nowhere.

"Miss Kamiko!"

"It's just Kamiko."

"Um, Kamiko, I have a moving in present! It's from Lithuania, Latvia and I. Want to open it?"

"Hell yeah!" I opened my door and there stood Estonia in all his nerd glory. He was holing a small rectangular box and a flatter, square boz. I opened the small one first, to see a pack of cigarettes, which I had squeled and jumped around to, and opened the second one to see the newest Kingdom Hearts game.

"OH MY GOD! ESTONIA! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS? THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUUCCHHHH! I'M GOING TO LOVE YOU FOREVER NOW! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED THIS GAME?"

"Well, the first day you came here you dropped you game and it came out. I saw the lable when I put it back in, and figured you wanted the newest version!" I held him in a bear hug and ran downstairs to find the other two in the dining room and we had a group hug with the cooaperation of only one of the persons. And with that I ran back upstairs to play my new game and smoke a cig.


End file.
